


Worse Than Nicotine

by katherineprobably



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherineprobably/pseuds/katherineprobably
Summary: pregame au! «Мне нравится слушать, как ты дышишь. Надеюсь, ты никогда не уйдешь».
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, pre-game!Saihara Shuichi/pre-game!Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 9





	Worse Than Nicotine

«Всё в порядке. Всё в порядке. Всё в порядке», — успокаивая себя, повторяет мысленно Ома, пока его одноклассник обрабатывает раны, которые нанес сам же.

— Вот и всё, — Шуичи очаровательно улыбнулся, и Ома при виде этой улыбки вздрогнул, понимая, что вестись на уловки этого монстра нельзя. Нельзя, но так хочется. От этого безнадежного желания что-то больно сжимается в груди. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы хотеть нормальных отношений, но когда хочется с тем, кто готов наплевать на мораль и правила ради исполнения своих безумных желаний, это становится похоже на какой-то извращенный способ саморазрушения.

— Кокичи? — Шуичи сжал запястье Кокичи, заставляя его выйти из задумчивого состояния и поморщиться от боли. — Прости, ты уже несколько минут смотришь в одну точку, это меня беспокоит.

— Всё в порядке, — Кокичи тихо озвучил свою навязчивую мысль.

«Я совсем ничего не понимаю. Он делает вид, что беспокоится? Если нет, то какой тогда смысл причинять мне боль? Он словно вообще не понимает, что к чему…»

Ома отвернулся к окну, рассматривая закатное небо и пытаясь найти в нем ответ на свой вопрос. Порезы на запястьях всё ещё саднили, и это отвлекало. Как и пронзительный взгляд на себе, который невольно можно было почувствовать.

— Ты не в порядке, — «но не то что бы мне не было на это всё равно».

— Какая разница, Сайхара-чан? — Кокичи перевел взгляд на Шуичи, который, на удивление, выглядел действительно обеспокоенно.

«Притворяется?»

— Потому что я люблю тебя, и ты это знаешь.

— У тебя странные понятия о любви, — Кокичи неловко улыбнулся.

— Наверное, ты прав, — Саихара неуверенно согласился. — Извини. Но я не могу перестать, просто потому что это «неправильно».

— Ты такой эгоистичный, Шуичи, — Ома нервно хихикнул. Пусть в этой ситуации отнюдь не было ничего смешного. — Почему ты говоришь о любви, но продолжаешь делать мне больно?

Кокичи почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Несмотря на это, он всё ещё продолжал улыбаться.

— Потому что мне нравится твое выражение лица, — Шуичи приложил руку к щеке Кокичи и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, затихнув на некоторое время. После услышанного улыбка исчезла с лица Омы, и он позволил слезам медленно стекать по щекам. Саихара резко заключил его в объятия, прижав к груди. Нежно поглаживая его по мягким волосам, Шуичи вслушивался в тихие всхлипы и умиротворенно улыбался. Постепенно всхлипы прекратились, и Шуичи слышал лишь прерывистое дыхание. — Я люблю тебя. Надеюсь, ты никогда не покинешь меня.

Кокичи промолчал. Эти слова для него были не в новинку. Как и чувствовать заботливые и успокаивающие поглаживания по голове. Сколько себя помнил Кокичи, Саихара всегда любил трогать его волосы и нарушать личное пространство. Сколько себя помнил Кокичи, он никогда не признавался в ответ. И не признается, хоть и понимает, что определенно что-то чувствует. Но описать эти чувства простым «ты мне нравишься» невозможно.

— Ты единственный, кто принимает меня таким, какой я есть. Ты единственный, кто мной интересуется. Знаешь, я ненавижу этот мир, но если бы не он, мы бы никогда не встретились. Это больше, чем просто судьба. Поэтому я люблю тебя, Кокичи, — Шуичи мягко улыбнулся, смотря на Ому, что высвободился из объятий и пытался стереть с лица неприятное ощущение от засохших слез.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — Ома вздохнул.

— Ты врешь. Если бы ты меня ненавидел, то не продолжал бы терпеть мои странности. Ты не умеешь врать.

— В каждой лжи есть доля правды. Даже если я и не умею врать… В любом случае, я хотел бы научиться…

Кокичи понимал, что самообман — это не выход. Но легче было внушить себе ненависть и перестать страдать, мечтая о нормальных отношениях, но он понимал, что даже так будет внутренне знать, что всё равно не способен возненавидеть человека, которого любит всем сердцем.


End file.
